


Spirit Vlogging

by Toothlesshwa



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, Crack, Explicit Language, Gen, Ghost Hunters, Horror, Light Angst, Mentions of Bugs/Insects, Mentions of Violence, Youtuber - Freeform, the tiiiiiiiiniest bit of sexual humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26850718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toothlesshwa/pseuds/Toothlesshwa
Summary: All eight members of ATEEZ are dragged out to explore an abandoned house where s p o o k y things went down by their friend Rin who is a YouTuber. Them being a group of barely-adults weren't able to take this whole thing too seriously, maybe bringing more chaos than the 'ghosts' themselves???
Relationships: ATEEZ Ensemble/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Spirit Vlogging

“Ayo what’s good y’all, welcome BACK to my channel” Rin greeted the camera held up to her face, a few snickers heard from beyond it. She rolled her eyes before continuing, “I’ve read all of your comments and it seems you guys wanted me to continue my haunted building series SO HERE WE ARE FOR SEASON 2!’

‘This time we’ve got a reportedly haunted house located in Dulvey, Louisiana” the camera is turned to showcase the decently sized two-story house colored in tans and browns that were aged to look even darker than the original colors. There were cracks all along the exterior and moss running up the walls.

The camera turns back to her for a second, “ _Aaaaand_ , I’ve decided to bring along a few of my friends to explore this shit with me!”

Now eight bodies fill the screen, some a bit blurred as they were further away while some were clear as day. “Introduce yourselves!” she could be heard yelling at them from off-screen.

The closest male looked up, his fluffy purple hair bouncing a bit and his face scrunched in confusion. “Me?” he asked quizzically as he jabbed a thumb to his chest.

“All of you dumbass!”

He rolled his eyes before speaking again, a smile overtaking his features as he spoke in a cute voice, “Hi I’m Wooyoung!” he turns around, pointing to the rest of them, “That’s Seonghwa, Mingi, San, Yeosang, Hongjoong, Yunho and Jongho.”

Rin soon comes back into frame as she stands next to Wooyoung, cooly throwing her arm around his shoulder. “Yah, San!”

The boy in question can be seen jumping as his head flew in their direction, Wooyoung laughing loudly at his friends startled demeanor and Rin pulling away a bit with a scowl from him being so loud in her ear.

San makes his way over to them, the blush on his cheeks becoming noticeable in the night from the small ring light attached to the camera. “W-what’d you want?” he cleared his throat, wincing at the sound of his wavering voice.

“Tell everyone what time it is.”

The boy nodded before reaching into his back pocket to grab his phone, his thumb pressing down onto the power button and the screen emitting a bright light that made shadows on his face, San himself almost looking like whatever they were more or less ‘hoping’ to find inside the run-down, abandoned house. “3:24 am, basically too fuckin late at night for this shit.”

Wooyoung and Rin laughed at his words before she looked back to lens, “As you just heard from San over here, it’s hella late. You guys know how I do this.”

“No the hell we don’t.” could be heard from a few feet away, laughs following.

“I hope you get kicked in the ass by whatever ghost we meet in there.” Rin deadpanned, moving the camera to show Jongho who just grinned and stuck his tongue out at her.

"Speaking of which, when are we going in cause ummm.. kinda wanna get this over with-” Mingi spoke in a small voice from off to the side.

“Yeah yeah, we’re going scared ass.”

The five walked forward towards the front door, the rest of the guys catching on and following them. Rin was in the front as she was the one currently recording. She put one step on the raggedy steps that lead up to the door, hearing it creak under her weight. She shifted her weight on and off a few times before fully stepping on with both feet, making her way up to the porch. “Be careful on those stairs, guys.” she muttered out to them.

As she stood facing the door, she turned her torso, keeping the camera steady with her hands as she panned it to capture the entire front porch. The fence dirtied and worn, white paint chipping off and whole chunks of wood missing. The dingy ‘white’ columns connecting to the overhang suffering the same fate as the fence, looking as if with enough force, it’d give out and send the entire overhang crashing down. The house looked as if it was straight out of Resident Evil 7.

She whipped around as the sound of commotion filled her ears. Behind her was the sight of San with half of his right leg stuck inside the stairs, it seeming to have given out under his weight. He was screaming his lungs out as Seonghwa tried to help him out, a panicked look of concern on his face, while the rest watched on while laughing their asses off, outlier Hongjoong standing towards the back and shaking his head at the chaos in front of him.

“San, you dumbass,” Yunho called out between laughs as he wiped at the tears forming at the corners of his eyes, “she _told_ you to watch your step!”

“Well dON’T YOU THINK I FUCKIN TRIED?!” the boy shrieked out as he felt falsely accused.

“Clearly you didn’t try hard enough.” Yeosang added as he gestured down to his leg. San glared at him, ready to pounce on the other, but nearly falling face-first as he somehow had forgotten that his leg was still stuck if it weren’t for Seonghwa quickly catching him.

“Stop moving fuckface, I’m tryna get you out!” Seonghwa scolded as he smacked the back of the youngers’ head.

San looked up at him with a look of betrayal, “Hey! You’re supposed to be on MY side!!”

“I’m sorry, but am I the only one still stuck on the fact that Seonghwa just called him ‘fuckface’ or-” Jongho looked around at the others who just laughed with a shrug.

“And here you can all watch as my friends continue to be a complete and utter circus all on their own.” Rin said in a monotone voice as she recorded the eight males all bickering together. “I don’t know if you guys forgot or not but we _are_ here to find some fucking ghosts.” she reminded from behind the camera, almost contemplating whether or not she should just continue on without them (maybe drag Hongjoong in with her).

Rin turned back around, focusing on their main objective once again. She was face to face with the old, brown wooden door with a dull golden knocker towards the top. Her hand slowly reached for the doorknob. She couldn’t deny the bubbling feeling in the pit of her stomach with the silent air now surrounding her as everyone watched on, bodies tense as they came so close to finally entering their destination.

“Wait!” Wooyoung called out to her, making her jump in her spot and almost drop the camera.

She looked at him with wide eyes, “Fucking hell, Jung Wooyoung! I almost shit my pants”

He muttered a ‘sorry’ as he smiled innocently at her before stepping closer but still maintaining his distance, “Before you open the door, you should use the knocker.”

Rin stared at him dead silent for a few seconds, her eyes narrowing at him. “And why in the hell would I do that?”

“To be respectful to the ghost of course! This is their house we’re going in anyway.”

It was silent among the group, the wind picking up and rustling the dead fallen leaves on the ground below them.

“That’s the absolute dumbest fucking shit I’ve ever heard in my twenty-two years of life on this godforsaken planet.” Hongjoong criticized from the back of the group, a chorus of agreements following his words.

Wooyoung pouted as he stomped his foot. “You guys are so RUDE!”

“Calm down with all that before you end up like San over here.” Seonghwa warned.

“Yo, fuck the ghost.” Jongho declared while walking over to Rin and putting his hand on the knob. “Let’s just go in already.”

“Yeah you say that but it’s gonna be the ghost fucking _you_.” Mingi quipped in a low voice, his arms clinging to San.

Jongho rolled his eyes before glancing at the camera. “Ready?”

Rin nodded both her head and the camera as she watched the male expectedly. He finally twisted the knob and tried to push the door open, but it wouldn’t budge. He titled his head in confusion; this was an old house, you’d think the door’d fall open if you were to just blow on it hard enough. He lightly kicked at the door, it still staying in place.

“Dude, just fucking ram it or something.” Yeosang suggested.

Jongho nodded, walking backward a bit, “Kay, well move.”

Rin moved from in front of the door and stood back with the rest of the group, still making sure to film Jongho. He shifted his weight onto his left foot that was behind the rest of his body before hopping a bit in place to get a running start and ramming his shoulder into the door. It immediately gave way, falling to the floor and almost taking Jongho with it. A cloud of dust filled the air, Jongho’s coughing figure only faintly seen on the other side.

Rin looked back to the others, waving them along as she walked into the house, lightly patting Jongho on the back when she got to his side. Just as she did outside, she panned the camera around the room, capturing the front room. It was a mess as expected, the old pattern wallpaper torn and falling off of the walls, floor scuffed and disgusting, knocked over shelves and roaches scaling the whole interior.

“Is this what I’m going to see at the gates of hell?” Hongjoong asked as he looked around the room with wary eyes.

“I think this _is_ the gates of hell.” Yeosang stated as he walked through the doorway.

“Well, that’s just fucking great!” San threw his arms in the air with an exasperated voice, “Rin brought us to hell before it was even our time! Are you the grim reaper or something? You getting paid extra for this??”

“If I were the grim reaper, I sure as hell wouldn’t have brought Yunho along. There is no way he’s NOT seeing those pearly white gates.”

“Aww thank you, Rin.” Yunho grinned at the girl. “I’m sure I’ll see you there with me.”

“As if.” Jongho rolled his eyes, “God is gonna throw her ass down to hell himself.”

“I really, _really_ hope the ghost kick your ass.”

“So.. where do we go first?” Seonghwa interrupted the twos bickering, his eyebrow twitching and nose scrunched at the sight of the horrid bugs crawling around them.

“Home! We go home!” Mingi responded as he turned around, heading straight towards the door.

“Bring your tree ass the fuck back in here.” Wooyoung said as he grabbed Mingi’s arm and yanked him back inside, the other whining as he was dragged along with the group.

The group moved through the small doorway that leads into the long and narrow hallway, trash scattered along the walls and floor, exposed wood from inside the walls showing and the windows boarded from the inside. There was only one door in the hallway, it hanging on only by sheer will it would seem as all of the hinges were broken or unscrewed. At the end of the hallway was an antique dark oak drawer, random papers scattered on top.

They all huddled around the drawer, trying hard to see what stories the papers held. Rin pointed the camera downwards as Hongjoong’s hand came from behind her to sift through it all.

“It all looks like a bunch of bills and utility cut off warnings..” he spoke up to inform the ones toward the back. “It’s all dated back to the ’80s; 1984 the latest one.”

“So whoever lived here before couldn’t afford to pay for the basics.” Seonghwa thought aloud.

“Hm,” Rin agreed, “actually now, I think, is a good time to fill the viewers and the rest of you guys in on what exactly happened here.”

The boys all looked at her expectedly as she continued to make her way through the house. Once you make it to that drawer at the end of the hallway, you have to make a right as it is the only path. Now at the end of the hallway, it seemed to lead into a room. “Like I usually do, I did some research on this house to at least gauge what went on and why it could possibly be haunted. This is the Laker family and the story of this house is pretty much the usual; woman —in this case, Hannah Laker— gone crazy, lashes out in public and suddenly her family goes missing in that week-”

“Excuse me, but what the hell about that is ‘the usual’??” Wooyoung interrupted her with a shrieky voice.

Rin halted in her steps, turning her torso to face the boy with an exasperated sigh, “It’s usual in haunted shit okay?” she turned back and they continued down the hall, “Her son, Jake, was found buried in the backyard a while later; herself, husband, Harold, and daughter, Sarah, remain missing. It’s presumed that they have also been murdered.”

“So we’re just finna run into a small little baby ghost, we’ll be fine!” Yunho concluded with a smile as he hung his arm around Mingi’s tense shoulders.

“Well actually, it is still unclear where exactly everyone else was murdered; it could’ve still been in the house. And, if we get to talk to it, I don’t really know if a child ghost is better or worst-”

They all step into the room, a putrid stench immediately attacking their nostrils, groans of disgust falling from their lips. It was a kitchen, the entire cabinet unit deteriorating and some of its doors spread haphazardly across the room. They all step around cautiously, looking for the source of the horrid smell.

They all whipped around in the direction of the sink at the sound of a gasp and San stumbling back. “EW, WHAT THE HELL?!”

Rin was the first to get there to capture whatever he saw with her camera. The sink was overflowing with unwashed dishes, crust having formed onto the dishes themselves and the surfaces around them. Roaches, of course, have infested the sink, their eggs having been laid all over the crusty dishes.

The girl let out a small gag as she backed up from the scene. “Okay.. definitely not looking over there again.”

“Guess we found out where the smell was coming from..” Yeosang muttered as he moved to look at the opposite corner of the room, wanting to be as far away from that sink as possible.

“How about we get the hell out of this room as soon as possible?” Seonghwa suggested, his voice slightly distorted from his fingers that kept his nose closed, everyone hurriedly agreeing.

Moving through another narrow doorway they were met with the living room, everyone dispersing to look around for themselves. Rin moved around the room, filming the brown leather couch. The leather was full of cracks and spots of the color faded from use and age. She turned to capture the old box tv that was engulfed in a layer of dust, she wondered if it would even still work.

She spoke up, capturing the attention of the group, “Info about this room, a lock of the daughter’s hair was found between the cushions of this couch. From first glance, there could be blood seen at the ends and after a few tests, it was confirmed to also be that of Sarah’s.”

“So.. I’m guessing her hair was ripped out?” Hongjoong presumed as he walked over to stand next to Seonghwa who was crouching next to the crumbling brick fireplace.

“Yup, that’s everyone’s guess at least.”

Jongho felt as a chill ran down his spine. He usually wasn’t scared of this type of stuff — he wasn’t sure if he even really _believed_ in ghosts — but just imaging what had happened on that night and the pain of having your hair ripped straight out of your scalp surely hurt like a bitch.

It was when several knocks on the wall came from behind everyone did screams erupt from all around the room.

The group all scurried to huddle around Jongho, their bodies hunched and shaking in fear. “Why the hell are you all crowding around me?!” he exclaimed, mouth hung open in disbelief.

“You’re the strongest here so fucking protect us!” Yeosang answered for the whole group as his hands gripped onto Jongho’s shoulders, the top of his head peeking out to stare down the spot the knock came from.

“What am I supposed to do, PUNCH IT?”

Not missing a beat, they all rapidly nodded their heads in confirmation to his inquiry.

“It’s a fucking ghost, my fist would _phase_ right through it!”

Small giggles from the side of the huddle interrupted their useless bickering, everyone freezing in their spots. They all stole glances at each other, eyes wide and dilated before their heads slowly turned in the direction of the horrifying sound.

Their faces fall and bodies straighten as they stared at the source, not an ounce of humor gracing their features.

“I swear I’ll fucking kill you.”

Wooyoung only laughed louder at the words Jongho muttered, everyone quickly catching on to what had happened.

“I think you should.” Seonghwa backed him up with a dark glare piercing through Wooyoung’s hunched over form, his arms gripping his stomach from laughing too hard.

“I can’t believe he just fucked with us like that..” Rin muttered out, her free hand gripping at her chest, palm feeling her accelerated heartbeat.

“I say we offer his sorry ass as a sacrifice if the ACTUAL ghosts come for us.” Hongjoong spoke as the group started to disperse.

“Agreed.” they said in unison, shooting Wooyoung a glare.

“With that.. why don’t we move onto the next room?” Rin asked as she looked over the group.

They all agreed and moved back to the entrance of the living room and into the long hallway. They made their way down, passing by a few doors that were just storage rooms, a few closets, and a bathroom that Rin would step in briefly to film inside. Having explored the whole downstairs, they all stood at the bottom of the old, deteriorating stairs that lead up to the second floor.

Rin turned to face everyone, recording their faces, some looking wary and others looking quite unaffected at the lack of events. “Ready?”

A chorus of affirmation could be heard making Rin turn back to the stairs and cautiously make her way up, creaking sounds coming from below her. “

Make sure not to fall in this time~” Yeosang said with a sickly sweet grin and a harsh pat to San’s shoulder as he passed to make his way up after Seonghwa and Mingi. San rolled his eyes with a pout as he followed along.

Just like the previous floor, they were immediately met with a long, narrow hallway that gave off a suffocating feeling.

“We’ll look around up here then actually start to try and communicate with someone.” Rin announced as she started to move down the hallway.

The first door to the left was a bathroom similar to the one downstairs but a bit bigger. Rin, of course, stepped in to show it off to her future viewers. The mirror was shattered and the sink cabinet was falling off. She pulled back the shower curtain, face scrunching from having to touch _anything_ in this disgusting house with her bare hands, revealing the bathtub that was now a stained tan color. At the drain was a heap of dirt and grim that formed into a crust around the rusted rim. The girl let out a muffled mixture of a whine and groan at the sight of a dead rat laying on its back at the other end of the tub. Through her many ‘haunted’ explorations, she has had the displeasure of seeing so many dead creatures and living bugs, but she swore she’d never get fully used to it.

The next door, located to the right this time, was a bedroom. It wasn’t too big and had the remnants of a generic male children’s room. The walls that were falling apart just as the others were painted a deep blue and the dusty, infested bed was shaped like a race car. In one of the corners laid an open box, displaying all the old toys that waited to be played with again after so many years of idle sitting.

A solemn feeling washed over the group as they looked around. Mingi could imagine the small child sitting next to the toy box, his Buzz Lightyear toy in hand as he moved it through the air. Yunho could see the boy sitting in his bed, face lit with wonder as he read a new book. Seonghwa could see him at the small plastic desk that rested against the back wall drawing for hours with his crayons.

“This room, as I’m sure you all can tell was the sons’ room,” Rin spoke up quickly, trying to break a bit of the tension. “There’s not a lot to be said about this room, at least from what I could find.”

“Is it hitting anyone else that these were real people or am I just being emo?” Yeosang breathed out.

“No, we’re feeling it too..” Hongjoong answered for the rest of them.

“Do you think we’ll be able to talk to him or something?” Yunho asked no one in particular.

“Honestly? No, I don’t think so. We can’t really go into the backyard as it was taped off and basically a forest now.” Rin dropped her hand that held up the camera to her side. “I can tell you guys are a bit sad with being in this room so why don’t we move on and I can edit a bit of this out.”

San nodded, “Yeah, I think it’s best we keep going.”

They stepped out and briefly looked around the room waiting behind the third door. It was a room almost identical in size to Jake’s room, just a bit bigger as it held a built-in closet. Just like the other, this room was a generic girl’s room, covered in previously pastel pinks that has now become muted with dust and grime. The room was a bit more mature though, the desk against the wall made out of actual wood, the bed a twin-sized one, and no toys in sight.

The fourth and final door leads into the biggest room of all, a master bedroom that belonged to the parents. Rin beelined it straight toward the queen-sized bed upon entering the room. She panned from the foot of the bed to where the pillows rested.

“The husband is presumed to have died right here on the bed. The pillow he rested on at the time of his attack was covered in his blood and obviously had been taken in as evidence as well as the supposed weapon which was a broken glass lamp.”

“Who the hell kills someone with a glass lamp?” Jongho criticizes.

“A crazy woman obviously!” Mingi exclaims, “The hell type of dumbass question is that?”

“I don’t want to hear shit from someone that has been clinging onto a new person every time we enter a new room like a little soy boy.”

“Excuse you but I’m not afraid of ghosts, only Satan!” Mingi stood straight, chest puffed in false bravery.

Rin recorded as Hongjoong came up behind the taller, going on the tip of his toes to blow air next to his ear, making Mingi let out a high pitched scream as his legs gave out from under him.

“Not scared.. Yeah sure.” Hongjoong laughed with everyone else before reaching his hand out to Mingi who grabbed it with a pout, standing once again.

“Since this is the last room, I say we start actually talking to the ghost now.” Rin said as she looked over to Yeosang who started to slip off his backpack.

“We should start in this room since the guy was literally murdered in here, right?” Seonghwa asked.

“Yeah,” Rin reached out to Yeosang as he pulled out three items from his bag,” who wants to do what?”

“Wooyoung!” Seonghwa pushed the boy forward, him stumbling a bit,” Why don’t you do the little remote thingy because of your little stunt earlier?”

“I- what- no um..” the boy stuttered as he racked his brain for an excuse.

“Yeah I think you should do it, Woo,” Rin shoved the device into his hands,” and it’s called an EMF meter, Seonghwa. I’ll do the dividing rods and Joong you hold the camera?”

Hongjoong nodded as he took the camera from her and recorded her and Wooyoung who stood side by side. She gestured for him to turn off the mini ring light and turn on the night vision to make it easier for the viewers to see in the almost pitch-black room, the main source of light coming from the moon that tried its hardest to shine between the cracks of the boards on the window.

“First, ask some of the normal questions.” she looked over to Yunho with a raised eyebrow, asking him if he’d like to do it.

He nodded at her and stepped forward to make it easier for Hongjoong to get him in the frame with the other two. “Okay, is anyone here right now? Please give us a sign.”

They all stood there in silence, waiting for Yunho’s words to trigger something. Their ears perked up to the sound of the wind outside rustling the tree branches, causing more leaves to fall to the ground.

“We aren’t here to hurt you or anything, we just want to talk so if you can, give us a sign.” the mint-haired reaffirmed.

They stood in silence once again as they waited. Their breath hitched as the sound of knocking against the crumbling walls could be heard.

“Wooyoung, I swear to god-” San was the first to speak, immediately placing blame on his purple-haired friend.

“It’s not me this time I promise!” he put his hands up in surrender. “I’m not even close to the wall by the bed!”

“So, if that wasn’t Wooyoung then..” Yunho trailed off.

“There is definitely someone here. I’ll start,” Rin announced into the silent air as she held the two rods and looked into the lens, “I’ve never used these before, but I did a bit of research on them. Majority of the sources I read say to hold my arms out in front of me.”

She does just that and looks around the room to make sure everyone was ready for her to continue, some giving her a nod and some giving a thumbs up.

“Okay.. Can you please establish a ‘yes’ answer?” she asked, the rods staying in their place straight forward.

“So that’s a yes?” Yeosang inquired from the side, Hongjoong moving to film him as he spoke.

“It would seem so.” Rin answered. She put her arms down to her sides before raising them once more as if resetting the rods. “Please establish a ‘no’ answer.”

They all watched anxiously, waiting for the rods to move. The rods slowly moved inward one by one, crossing over each other into an ‘x’ as if answering the silent plea of the majority of the room occupants.

“God there really is a fucking ghost in here!” San exclaimed,

Yunho quickly clamping his hand down over the mouth of the former. “Dude, shut up!” he whisper-shouted.

The girl continued, putting her arms down and up again. “Are we speaking to Harold Laker?” No movement from the rods. She decided to go straight into the hard-hitting questions, “Did your wife murder you on the night of August 29, 1984?” Still no movement.

“Are you angry?” Again, no movement.

“Great, just great! We’re talking to an angry ghost. I’m really about to die in here and no one is gonna find my dead ass body!”

“Mingi, shut up and calm down.”

“Will you hurt us?” A few seconds of waiting, everyone almost praying on the inside for _something_ as the air filled with the tension and _fear_ that was starting to wash over them all like waves crashing against rocks. The rods start to inch their ways toward each other, getting closer and closer… just to stop right before the tips cross each other.

Rin looked from the rods to around the room, everyone wearing some sort of panicked expression that resembled her own. Her arms started to get a bit shaky but she was trying her hardest to keep them still as to not move, not yet.

“G-guys, what does that mean.. Yes or no?” she breathed out, hoping for one of the boys to ease the tension in the room.

“How are any of us supposed to know?! You’re the one that does this shit for a living!” Wooyoung all but screeched as his wide eyes darted around the room for any sign of a ghost, malicious or otherwise.

“Well, I’ve never used these stupid things before. I didn’t know what to expect”

“I think that was enough for this room, let’s move on before something bad happens.” Seonghwa suggested as he moved towards the door, his steps quick.

Rin nodded, eager to leave the room, and started to follow him. Wooyoung could be seen relaxing from behind her, letting out a small breath of relief.

“You’re still up to use the EMF meter though, Wooyoung. Let’s go.” the girl called out to him from over her shoulder with a smirk making the male in question whine a series of ‘why’s and protests as he reluctantly trailed behind her. Soon, they were all back in the disarranged living room, standing in a circle around the couch.

“There is no guarantee for anyone to be here, but because the lock of hair I told you guys about earlier, I think we should check this spot” Rin explained before telling Wooyoung to pull out the EMF meter, him moving it around in the air around the couch in search for a spike in energy, his face scrunched in apprehension.

He moved around the couch for a while, looking for the correct spot and it was when he squatted down, holding the device near the bottom of the couch, did it spike to the second light.

“R-right here! I got something here” he informed them, his voice shaking from dread and slight excitement that surprised even himself.

Rin squatted down next to him, resting a hand on his back to try and help calm him down. “Kay, ready to start asking?”

He pursed his lips, his adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed hard. “Okay,” he let out a shaky breath, “Is anyone here?”

Hongjoong zoomed in on the device, recording as the light spiked to three.

“Are you Sarah?” It spikes to three. “Hi, Sarah. We aren’t here to hurt you, we just want to talk… Rin here tells me that you were still a teen when you passed, right?” Two. “Were you expecting it when your mother attacked you?” No response.

Hongjoong let out a groan from behind the camera, “Wooyoung, you dunce. What type of question is that?” his foot can be seen coming up to lightly kick the latter in the side.

“What? She could’ve been expecting it if Hannah was acting shifty for a week!”

“Guys.” Rin looked over to Wooyoung, “Keep going before we lose her.”

The two boys muttered out an apology before continuing, “Sorry Sarah, I’ll ask another question.” he paused as they heard the floorboards creak. One after the other is a creak, and another creak, as if… they were footsteps.

“Is.. Is she coming for us?” Mingi whispered, too afraid to speak any louder in case it upset ‘Sarah’.

“Sarah.. c-can you hurt us?”

The seconds passed by all too slowly.

One.

Two.

Three.

Three seconds without a single light flickering. Wooyoung let out a small breath, finding solace in the lack of response. “Do you _want_ to hurt us?”

The purple-haired felt as a smile tugged at his lips when the lights didn’t move.

Jongho felt a chill run down his spine as if a gust of cold air blew right through him despite his next words, “So she’s a nice ghost?”

“It would seem so..” Rin huffed, “I guess that’s a good thing.”

“You guess?!” San exclaimed in disbelief.

“I thought we were gonna die a minute ago!” Mingi added.

“Hakuna your tatas guys, jeez. I just mean that the video would be more entertaining if one of you got choked or thrown across the room or something.” she said nonchalantly as she hopped up onto her feet.

“I feel like we would’ve if we stayed upstairs any longer.” Yunho muttered among the chaos of San and Mingi spewing words of betrayal.

“Alright, thank you Sarah for cooperating with us.” Rin began once things started to quiet down. “The sun will start to rise soon, so I think it’s about time we take our lea-”

Before she could even finish her sentence, half of the boys have already begun dashing out of the house as if their lives depended on it. ...maybe it did.

The girl sighed as she ran a hand through her hand, looking at the four still standing with her. “Ready to go guys?”

She took the camera from Hongjoong’s hold, offering him a ‘thanks’ for filming for her.

“So..” Jongho started as they walk out the front door, “we really talked to ghosts?”

Seonghwa was the one to answer him, “It would seem like it.”

“At least we know that there is more out there than just us right?” Yunho tried to think optimistically as he held onto Jongho and Hongjoong’s arms with his own.

They all shrugged in response, buried in their own thoughts of what Yunho’s comment could mean, if anything at all.

It was when they met up with the ones that ran out earlier by the very front of the lawn, the house blurred in the distant, did Rin turn on the ring light and raise the camera to film her face as she went to close out the video.

“And that is it for exploring this house. We didn’t get _much_ activity — just talked to a few ghosts — but I still had fun and hopefully you guys did too! If you want me to do this again, please give this video a thumbs up and maybe I’ll bring these guys with m-”

“NO!”

Rin turns her head to look back at the group, all with varying degrees of disapproval on their faces. “Wha-”

“There is no way in hell, otherwise known as this house, are we letting your dumbass drag us into doing some fuck ass shit like this EVER again!” San quickly refused.

Rin turned back to the camera, silent and staring into the lens for a few seconds before her lips parted, “Pussies.”

The screen went black as the video finally came to an end.

**Author's Note:**

> YAY MY FIRST WORK PUBLISHED ON AO3 !!  
> It's spooky season now and I just had to write this after watching 'Sam and Colby' and 'Glam&Gore'
> 
> Please leave a comment of your thoughts :)  
> Hope you enjoyed this <3


End file.
